


Naughty time in the kitchen

by Jammiebear00



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut in the kitchen. <br/>Another Phan short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty time in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Dirty fics I wrote a while back.   
> enjoy

Naughty times in the kitchen.  
Phil stood in front of the stove stirring a big pot of boiled hot sausage and smiled when he heard the familiar footsteps behind him. it was his long time best friend and lover dan emerging from the shower in nothing but a towel as he does so often.  
"What ya making sweety?" Dan asked wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, planting a light kiss on his shoulder blade.  
"Hot sausage and coleslaw" Phil replied pressing himself slightly into dan   
"I know what hot sausage I want Phil" he smirked running his long slender fingers to the waist of Phil's jeans and slipping his hand down the front.  
"Easy there bear I need to cut the veggies for the slaw"  
Dan let his towel drop to the floor reveal his erect member, "You cut" he started unbuttoning Phil's jeans and tugging off his zebra striped underwear "while I fuck you in the ass"   
Phil blushed as he grabbed a large knife and began slicing through a head of cabbage. He let out a slight "Yip" as Dan entered his tight hole.   
Dan placed is hand over Phil's helping him guide the knife while he thrusts his hips pushing himself deep inside hitting his G-spot with each push.  
"Soo good" Phil moaned pushing aside the cabbage and sliding the carrots closer. he was finding it difficult to focus on the cutting when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and take it all in. just the thought caused him to loose his concentration nearly cutting off his finger.  
"Focus my love" Dan whispered thrusting harder his breathing becoming labored.  
'OHHH Dan" Phil moaned "I'm so close" as he threw the diced veggies into a metal bowl.  
Pushing harder and faster dan could tell Phil was about to let go so he grabbed the bowl and placed it just below Phil's throbbing penis.  
"OHH shit!!!!" Phil yelled out blowing his load on the pile of veggies, He panted heavily as the last bit squirted out.  
"Now my turn" Dan grinned pulling out of Phil's rear causing the black haired man to cringe.   
Placing the bowl in front of him, dan squeezed out his load adding to the white cream.  
"That was amazing" he added kissing Phil on the lips "I need to go get dressed while you finish the slaw.  
Later that night Dan, Phil, PJ, and Cat gathered around the table celebrating Dan and Phil being together for 10 years.  
"Hows the coleslaw? Me and Phil made it by hand" Dan smirked giving Phil a wink.


End file.
